酷寒來襲！
簡介 隨著假期的到來， 大人與小孩們都沉浸在歡樂的節慶氣氛當中。 然而，在雪白的森林深處，出現了一群邪惡又貪婪的雪人， 搶走了拉比斯世界中的喜悅與禮物。 在恐懼與絕望之中，拉比斯的人們尋求「雷因』一行人的協助， 希望能夠打倒這些邪惡的雪人，讓世界恢復和平， 並將被奪走的禮物還給人們。 活動期間 *2016/12/23 (五) 16:00 ～ 2017/01/06 15:59 (台灣時間) 報酬 All rewards will be sent to your mailbox. Individual rewards can be collected as soon as you get enough points, but group and rank rewards will only be distributed on 1/9. You need to get at least 1 point to be eligible for group and ranking rewards. 個人報酬 全體報酬 排名 戰鬥資訊 速涷雪人來襲・中級 |mission-1 = |mission-2 = |mission-3 = |mission-4 = |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = - |boss = 速涷雪人 & 恐佈魔盒 x 3 |drop = 活動 pts 15 }} 速涷雪人來襲・上級 |mission-1 = |mission-2 = |mission-3 = |mission-4 = |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = - |boss = 速涷雪人 & 恐佈魔盒 x 3 |drop = 活動 pts 40 }} 速涷雪人來襲・超級 |mission-1 = |mission-2 = |mission-3 = |mission-4 = |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = - |boss = 速涷雪人 & 恐佈魔盒 x 3 |drop = 活動 pts 90 }} 速涷雪人來襲・覺醒級 |mission-1 = |mission-2 = |mission-3 = |mission-4 = |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = - |boss = 速涷雪人 & 恐佈魔盒 x 3 |drop = 活動 pts 160 }} ---- 恐怖速涷雪人 :主條目：恐怖速涷雪人 建議 Total Energy for Individual Rewards * By clearing all dungeons for the first time, you'll get 305 Event Points. * If you grind in ELT, you can get all rewards by doing 73 runs + 1 run of INT and will give you 11.695 Event Points. 73 runs + 1 run INT = 1.465 Energy (IE: 5~6 runs per day minimum) * If you grind in PRO, you can get all rewards by doing 130 runs and will give you 11.700 Event Points. 130 runs = 1.950 Energy. (IE: 9~10 runs per day minimum) 一般提示 * Bring 屬性耐性 abilities like 全抗冰, 全抗風, 全能面紗, or 彩虹面紗. * Cerius' Barblizzaga offers +70% ice resistance for 3 turns. * Ice Armor and Ice Shield are useful for additional ice resistance (+50% ice resistance each). * Shiva adds an additional +50% ice resistance, allowing a unit to potentially hit +100% ice resistance. * The 恐佈魔盒 can cast Death to KO one of your units. * Use Medius with Draw Attacks (passive) and cast Mirage from Mirage Vest and Cover from Golem to draw the death spells and smash! to him. Then use raise. * The 恐佈魔盒 are susceptible to Sleep and Blind. * The 速涷雪人 is susceptible to Imperil. * Chain fire element spells and abilities like Firaga, Heat Blitz, and Fire Flask. * The 速涷雪人 is partially resistant to break abilities. * The Chirijiraden and other fire elemental weapons are very useful. Use in combination with AOE physical skills like Luneth's Hit All, Lightning's Area Blast, Gilgamesh's Divider, or Chizuru's Phantom Shadow to achieve high elemental chains. * The 速涷雪人 and the 恐佈魔盒 are considered demons. Bring Demon Killer from Diabolos for extra damage. 速涷雪人（覺醒級） 能力： *'Imperil': Lower all 屬性耐性s to one enemy *'Blizzaga': Ice magic damage to all enemies *'Aeroga': Wind magic damage to all enemies *'Crypt Dust': Blind to all enemies *'Confuse': Confuse to one enemy *'Hold': Paralyze to one enemy *'Focusing power!': Does nothing - Rarely used but once when below 50% HP. *'Smash!': Physical damage to one enemy - Used after focusing power 攻略短片 中級： * https://youtu.be/bjoDdhSUems (Cod, Cerius, Cerius, Medius, Medius, Friend Medius) 上級： * https://youtu.be/HeRK91tt8oE (Cod, Cerius, Cerius, Medius, Medius, Friend Noctis) 超級： * https://youtu.be/ONtc4jle5wA (Cod, DK Cecil, ExDeath, Refia, ExDeath, Friend Lightning) * https://youtu.be/JrLZ5Y71c-0 (F2P - 4 low level units + one lvl 100 unit + friend Gilga) 覺醒級： * https://youtu.be/-8NDiEUYodA (FRENCH VIDEO: Cecil, Exdeath, COD, Luneth, Refia, Friend Gilgamesh) * https://youtu.be/Ld8FE1BqM3s (FFBE KING: Cecil, Chizuru, Noctis, Exdeath, Tilith, Friend Lightning) * https://youtu.be/DiD-sZDNpBc (DK Cecil, ExDeath, Refia, Cecil, ExDeath, Friend Noctis) * https://youtu.be/OycCgHxyFwA (3 different teams, last one with no 5* base or TMs) * https://youtu.be/-n07wzrLD8s (Strategy Guide; Luneth, Exdeath, Cod, Refia, Chizuru, Ligthning) * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ruH7IVgae7k (Buffie: WoL, CoD, Refia, Exdeath, Bartz, Friend Noctis) * https://youtu.be/FDB7kTz3Ink (No TMR, 3 star base units: Cecil, COD, 2 Exdeath, Krile, Friend Elza) * https://youtu.be/1HFb2NLrS9I (Double Chizuru, Phantom Shadow chaining + Exdeath, Elza, Refia, Cerius) * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=10Mam69D_lk&t (Luneth, Exdeath, Tilith, Cecil, Refia, and Lightning (friend)) * https://youtu.be/_ohRDLQaieE (Odin181: F2P - No TMR - No 5* base - Chizuru, Cecil, CoD, Exdeath, Refia, 636 ATK Lightning friend) with notes * https://youtu.be/1WWNLghoLYg (Cod, ExDeath, Refia, Cecil, ExDeath, Friend Lightning, Only TMR used - DW) * https://youtu.be/OFJd1AAiOJ0 (CoD, Cecil, Refia, Exdeath, Arc, Friend Noctis) Category:特殊任務